Sleepover
by CartoonFan123
Summary: Cat's parents are out of the house and she invites Jade and Tori to a sleepover. Rated T
1. We have a sleepover

Jade walked throw the school and went to her locker, Cat came in excited to the school, looked around then walked to Jade.

"JADE" Cat yelled as Jade closed the locker and tried to leave but Cat stood in front of her.

"WHAT?" Jade asked annoyed but when wasn't she?

"I came to ask you if…" Cat started but Jade interrupted her.

"NO" Jade yelled cutting her talk.

"Just…" Cat tried to talk.

"NO" Jade yelled.

"But…" Cat started.

"NO" Jade said again.

"Just hear me out" Cat pleased.

"NOOOOO" Jade said.

"Pweassy" Cat pleased putting her hands under her chin pleasing and Jade sighed.

"Fine" Jade sighed.

"My parents are gonna take my brother to have a surgery tonight, they said the operation is at three in the _morning_ so they will stay with him all the weekend, and they said I can invite friends over for a sleepover" Cat explained.

"So you're having a sleepover and you want me to come?" Jade said.

"Yeah" Cat said.

"Fine… wait… will Tori be there?" Jade asked annoyed.

"I think so" Cat started talking but then Jade started leaving.

"Wait, you're not gonna let Tori control you and stop you from coming, is she?" Cat asked with devilish smart smile.

"NO, I'm coming" Jade said then left for class with Cat yelling "YEAH".

"What are you so happy about?" Tori asked Cat as she walked to the school seeing Cat with her hands in the air cheering.

"TORI" Cat said as she saw her.

"CAT" Tori said weirdly mimicking Cat.

"Will you come to my sleepover tonight?" Cat asked excited.

"Uuumm… sure" Tori said and Cat cheered.

"I can't wait" Cat said.

"Me too… wait, Jade won't be there, will she?" Tori asked annoyed.

"Sure, BUT you won't let Jade get to you and stop you from going, will she?" Cat asked.

"NO, I'm coming" Tori said smirking.

"YAY" Cat cheered.

"Alright, let's get to class before Sikowitz comes" Tori said pushing Cat to class, the sat in place and then Sikowitz came.

"Good Morning, class" Sikowitz said "So, who's ready for some… acting? Tori, Jade Andre, Beck get up here".

They came up waiting for him to tell them their roles, and he sat on the chair Tori was sitting on.

"Tori you are Stephanie and you are happily married to Steven" Sikowitz said pointed to Andre "Your best friend's brother" he pointed to Jade.

"Wow what?" Jade and Tori asked in unison.

"You heard me, now Beck you are Max, Jade or Stella's boyfriend who also happens to be Steven's best friend and you are coming with Stella for a visit to your best friends" Sikowitz continued "ACTION".

"Hi Stephanie" Stella said.

"Hi Stella" Stephanie said.

"Sup Steph, Sup Steve" Max said.

"What's up, dude?" Steven said as he put an arm around Stephanie.

"Nothing much, we came to visit you" Max said.

"Come on in" Stephanie said.

"STOP" Sikowitz yelled coming back to the kids.

"What?" Tori asked.

"You are not doing the best friends' part right" Sikowitz said.

"Why?" Andre asked.

"Oh no you two were great" Sikowitz said pointing to Andre and Beck "It's you two I don't like" he pointed to Jade and Tori.

"Here we go" Jade sighed rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe you two are best friends, and why is that?" Sikowitz said.

"Because you know we are acting" Jade said.

"No" Sikowitz said "It's because of the negative energy, I can feel you glaring at each other with every word" then the bell rang.

"Class dismissed" Sikowitz said then left and the day went on from there till it hit 5 o'clock and the girls were getting ready for the sleepover.


	2. Guests

_Knock, knock_ the door knocked.

"Knock knock" Cat said then went to open the door, Jade was already there so she was sure it would be Tori.

"Hiiiiiii" Cat said excitedly as she opened the door but then her tone was less excited as she looked at Tori's face that said Sorry-For-This.

"Hi Cat, I hope you don't mind that I brought a _guest_ with me" Tori said then reached her arms and pulled someone.

"Uuuugh" Cat yelled horrified as she saw the creature Tori brought with her "You brought a _monster _to my sleepover?"

"Actually this is Trina" Tori said as she pointed to the girl crying her mascara out that her face was black because of the mascara and anger floated out of her.

"Ok, come on in" Cat said a little terrified with a what's-Going-on? Look on her face.

"Her boyfriend broke up with her" Tori said to Cat "and my parents wouldn't let me leave unless I take Trina with me" she said then the two came in.

"Oh no, it's bad enough I have to deal with one Vega, now I have to deal with two" Jade said as she saw the two coming in.

"Jade" Cat said in a whining tone to tell her to stop.

"What in hell happened to her?" Jade asked.

"I was… and then… and he…" Trina tried explaining crying and sniffing.

"She was supposed to go on a date with Chad" Tori started explaining.

"The pizza delivery guy?" Cat asked.

"Yup that's the one" Tori said and Trina cried harder "But he showed up and said that he thought about that and was really stupid to consider dating someone like Trina" Tori explained and Trina cried even harder.

"Huh" Cat gasped "That is so mean".

"Hah" Jade laughed "That's hilarious".

"Yeah then she slammed the door and been crying ever since" Tori said.

"Oh" Cat said in a petty tone, then the door knocked.

"Knock, knock" Cat said then opened the door and the pizza delivery guy was there.

"Pizza is here" Cat said calling the others.

"Oh hi Tori" The pizza delivery guy said.

"Hi Chad" Tori said in consulting Trina and Trina cried what sounded like the word 'Chad'.

"You're Chad?" Cat asked.

"Uh, yeah" he said in a little shake.

"Huh" Cat gasped "I'll handle this" she said to the others then gave him the money upset and closed the door.

"What did you do?" Jade asked confused.

"I didn't tip him" Cat said.

"Wow you are so evil" Jade said in sarcasm and Cat smiled not getting it.


	3. Truth or Dare?

"What do you wanna do now?" Jade asked as she finished the last piece of the pizza, she and Tori fought for it in Rock, Paper and Scissors but she won.

"Truth or Dare?" Tori asked.

"Oh I love that game" Cat said as she got an empty bottle ready and the four sat down in a circle, they spun the bottle and it landed on Tori with Jade as her host.

"Oh God help me" Tori blurted out.

"So Tori" Jade started with an evil smile "Truth or Dare?"

"There is no way I'm getting a dare from you, so truth" Tori said.

"Fine, who's your crush?" Jade asks.

"Um…" Tori started stalling.

"Who is it?" Jade asked.

"Andre" Tori said out loud.

"What?" Cat, Jade and Trina said in unison with a weird look on their faces.

"Why?" Jade asked confused.

"I don't know, I didn't chose it, it just happened" Tori said.

"I think you two would be perfect for each other" Cat said getting her positive attitude.

"I'm so teasing you about this" Jade said with a wicked smile.

"Well I say love is just a big joke" Trina said crossing her arms around her chest and pouting.

"The guy blow you off 'cause he had to work, he has priorities and a brain, get a hold of yourself" Jade said getting annoyed at Trina's constant pouting.

"But… and…" Trina started saying something that wasn't understandable.

"No Ands, Ifs or Buts" Jade said.

"Alright back to the game" Tori said spinning the bottle and it landed on Cat with Tori as her host.

"Truth or Dare, Catarina?" Tori said.

"Dare, it is so much exciting and unexpected" Cat said.

"I dare you to prank call Sikowitz" Tori said.

"Why Sikowitz?" Jade asked.

"I don't know" Tori said and Cat picked up the phone.

"Hello?" They heard Sikowitz's voice came on speaker.

"Who is that?" they heard a female voice come in the background.

"I don't know, you didn't let me talk to the person" Sikowitz shouted.

"Well hello Sir" Cat said in a male voice.

"Yes hello, who is this?" Sikowitz asked.

"This is Boldy Smelly Bottom the Third" Cat said in the male voice and the others laughed at the name.

"Who is it already?" the female voice came again, she was probably his mother.

"Sorry about that" Sikowitz apologized "I don't think I know someone with that name".

"I wanted to ask you, is your refrigerator running?" Cat said with the male voice.

"Yes it is" Sikowitz said.

"Well then you better go catch it" Cat's male voice said and she laughed.

"Is this you, Cat?" Sikowitz asked.

"Yes" Cat said in her normal voice and the others sighed "and I got Tori, Jade and Trina with me".

"You suck at this" Jade took the phone from her and ended the call and spun the bottle and it landed on Trina with Cat as her host.

"Truth or Dare, Oh My Gosh I can't believe I get to be the host" Cat said.

"Truth" Trina answered.

"Alright, if you had the chance to go back in time and tell your thirteen year old self one thing, what would you tell her?" Cat asked.

"Wow, I didn't know you even knew what those words meant" Jade joked.

"I would tell her that she is doing great and stay the same" Trina said then spun the bottle and it landed on Jade with Tori as her host.

"Payback time" Tori said with an evil smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Sorry I was so late with getting the chapter out, I was working on my other stories but anyway enjoy it.**


	4. Truth or Dare? Part 2

"So Jade, you gonna choose Dare or will you chicken out and choose Truth? Not like there is an easy choice anyway" Tori said.

"Dare" Jade answered.

"Ok, I dare you to lick the computer screen" Tori said.

"Really?" Jade asked with a not-impressed look and Tori nodded, Jade got up and licked Cat's computer screen and came back without a word and spun the bottle, it landed on Trina with Cat as her host.

"Oh, Truth or Dare?" Cat asked.

"Dare" Trina sniffed.

"Ok I dare you to taste this" Cat said going away running and coming back a few seconds later with a bowl and spoon.

"What's that?" Trina asked.

"Taste it" Cat demanded.

"Fine" Trina said then tasted it, then she spit it or threw up.

"What's in this?" Trina asked disgusted.

"Ketchup and Flour" Cat answered and Tori and Jade laughed.

"Why?" Trina asked.

"I don't know" Cat said "I got it from the bathroom".

Trina then ran into the bathroom to throw up and Jade and Tori burst out laughing while Cat just looked around not understanding the joke for some reason.

Trina got back then with a pointed finger "You will pay for this".

"But I don't have any money now" clueless Cat said, then they spun the bottle and it landed on Trina with Jade as her host.

"Truth or Dare?" Jade asked.

"Dare" Trina answered.

"After what happened right now?" Tori asked.

"Who cares" Trina answered.

"Choose a number between 1 and 10" Jade ordered.

"Did" Trina answered.

"What is the number?" Jade asked.

"Seven" Trina answered.

"That is the number of socks you have to stuff your underwear with" Jade said smirking and the others' mouth dropped.

"What?" Trina finally asked.

"And you have to stay with it all night" Jade said.

"Why did I choose dare?" Trina asked herself.

"Told you" Tori said and then Trina got up to stuff the socks from Cat's drawer, she started stuffing and screaming "I hate you Jade" every second.

"Alright seven, I'm done" Trina said coming back and sitting in the circle.

"Okay" Jade said laughing then spun the bottle and it landed on Tori with Trina as her host.

"Truth or Dare?" Trina asked.

"Truth" Tori answered.

"Again?" Cat asked.

"I want to play it safe" Tori answered.

"Do you really hate Jade? And what is one thing you like about her?" Trina asked and the others looked at her weirdly.

"Yes I know, I don't have anything to do with that, but I just want to know if you do hate her or not" Trina said.

"No, I don't hate Jade, sure we fight a lot but that's how our relationship works and I really like how she… wouldn't be afraid of saying what she thinks of" Tori answered.

"That's stupid" Jade said.

"See" Tori jumped in a happy tone.

"Whatever" Jade rolled her eyes and spun the bottle and it landed on Cat with Jade as her host.

"Truth or Dare?" Jade asked.

"Last time I choose dare so I will choose… Truth" Cat said rubbing her chin.

"Why is your brother a lunatic?" Jade asked.

"Oh I know this one… when I was three he was playing with his friends and then fell off the roof… he landed on his head" Cat said.

"And he was still alive?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, but he was really hurt" Cat said.

"Look I'm sick of Truth or Dare, let's do something else" Trina said.

"What do you want to do?" Tori asked.

"Karaoke" Cat suggested and the others nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think and tell me what songs do you want to her in Karaoke chapter.**


	5. Karaoke and Stories

"Ok, ok I'll go first" Cat said as she took the mike

_Ariana Grande – Love Me Harder_

Cat:  
><em>Tell me something I need to know<em>_  
><em>_Then take my breath and never let it go__  
><em>_If you just let me invade your space__  
><em>_I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain__And if in the moment, I bite my lip__  
><em>_Baby, in that moment, you'll know this is__  
><em>_Something bigger than us and beyond bliss__  
><em>_Give me a reason to believe it__'Cause if you want to keep me__  
><em>_You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder__  
><em>_And if you really need me__  
><em>_You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder__  
><em>_(Gotta love me harder)__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
><em>_Love me, love me, love me__  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
><em>_Harder, harder, harder__Background:__  
><em>_I know your motives, and you know mine__  
><em>_The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind__  
><em>_If you know about me, and choose to stay__  
><em>_Then take this pleasure, and take it with the pain__And if in the moment, you bite your lip__  
><em>_When I get you moanin', you know it's real__  
><em>_Can you feel the pressure between your hips?__  
><em>_I'll make you feel like the first time_Cat:_  
><em>_'Cause if you want to keep me__  
><em>_You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder__  
><em>_(I'ma love you harder)__  
><em>_And if you really need me__  
><em>_You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder__  
><em>_(Love me harder)__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
><em>_Love me, love me, love me__  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
><em>_Harder, harder, harder__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
><em>_Love me, love me, love me__  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
><em>_Harder, harder, harder__(Gotta love me harder)__Background:__So what do I do if I can't figure it out?__  
><em>Cat: _You got to try, try, try again, yeah__  
><em>_Background:__ So what do I do if I can't figure it out?__  
><em>Cat:_I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again_Cat:  
><em>'Cause if you want to keep me<em>_  
><em>_You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder__  
><em>_(I'ma love you, love you, love)__  
><em>_And if you really need me__  
><em>_You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder__  
><em>_(Got to love me, baby)__'Cause if you wanna keep me__  
><em>_You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder__  
><em>_(Love me harder, love me harder)__  
><em>_And if you really need me__  
><em>_You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder...__  
><em>_(I'ma do it, do it, do it, I'ma love you harder) (Woo!)__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
><em>_Love me, love me, love me (Love me)__  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
><em>_Harder, harder, harder__  
><em>_(Boy you gotta love me, love me, baby)__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
><em>_Love me, love me, love me__  
><em>_(Just a little bit harder, harder, baby)__  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
><em>_Harder, harder, harder_

"Woooh" they cheered.

"OK Tori, you're turn" Cat gave the mike to Tori.

_Taylor Swift – Blank Space_

_Nice to meet you, where you've been?__  
><em>_I can show you incredible things__  
><em>_Magic, madness, heaven, sins__  
><em>_Saw you there and I thought__  
><em>_"Oh my god, look at that face__  
><em>_You look like my next mistake__  
><em>_Love's a game, wanna play?"__New money, suit and tie__  
><em>_I can read you like a magazine__  
><em>_Ain't it funny? Rumours fly__  
><em>_And I know you've heard about me__  
><em>_So, hey, let's be friends__  
><em>_I'm dying to see how this one ends__  
><em>_Grab your passport and my hand__  
><em>_I could make the bad guys good for a weekend__So it's gonna be forever__  
><em>_Or it's gonna go down in flames__  
><em>_You can tell me when it's over, mm__  
><em>_If the high was worth the pain__  
><em>_Got a long list of ex-lovers__  
><em>_They'll tell you I'm insane__  
><em>_'Cause you know I love the players__  
><em>_And you love the game__'Cause we're young and we're reckless__  
><em>_We'll take this way too far__  
><em>_It'll leave you breathless, mm__  
><em>_Or with a nasty scar__  
><em>_Got a long list of ex-lovers__  
><em>_They'll tell you I'm insane__  
><em>_But I got a blank space, baby__  
><em>_And I'll write your name__Cherry lips, crystal skies__  
><em>_I could show you incredible things__  
><em>_Stolen kisses, pretty lies__  
><em>_You're the king, baby, I'm your queen__  
><em>_Find out what you want__  
><em>_Be that girl for a month__  
><em>_Wait, the worst is yet to come__  
><em>_Oh no__Screaming, crying, perfect storms__  
><em>_I could make all the tables turn__  
><em>_Rose garden filled with thorns__  
><em>_Keep you second guessing like__  
><em>_"Oh my god, who is she?"__  
><em>_I get drunk on jealousy__  
><em>_But you'll come back each time you leave__  
><em>_'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream__So it's gonna be forever__  
><em>_Or it's gonna go down in flames__  
><em>_You can tell me when it's over, mm__  
><em>_If the high was worth the pain__  
><em>_Got a long list of ex-lovers__  
><em>_They'll tell you I'm insane__  
><em>_'Cause you know I love the players__  
><em>_And you love the game__'Cause we're young and we're reckless__  
><em>_We'll take this way too far__  
><em>_It'll leave you breathless, mm__  
><em>_Or with a nasty scar__  
><em>_Got a long list of ex-lovers__  
><em>_They'll tell you I'm insane__  
><em>_But I got a blank space, baby__  
><em>_And I'll write your name__Boys only want love if it's torture__  
><em>_Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn you__  
><em>_Boys only want love if it's torture__  
><em>_Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn you__So it's gonna be forever__  
><em>_Or it's gonna go down in flames__  
><em>_You can tell me when it's over, mm__  
><em>_If the high was worth the pain__  
><em>_Got a long list of ex-lovers__  
><em>_They'll tell you I'm insane__  
><em>_'Cause you know I love the players__  
><em>_And you love the game__'Cause we're young and we're reckless__  
><em>_We'll take this way too far__  
><em>_It'll leave you breathless, mm__  
><em>_Or with a nasty scar__  
><em>_Got a long list of ex-lovers__  
><em>_They'll tell you I'm insane__  
><em>_But I got a blank space, baby__  
><em>_And I'll write your name_

"Woooh" they clapped for her, well Cat clapped for her.

"It's your turn Jade" Tori gave her the mike.

"Actually, we'll sing this together" Jade smirked as she turned the music on and Tori and Cat came along.

_Tori + Cat + Jade – Bang Bang_

**_Tori_**_  
>She got a body like an hourglass<br>But I can give it to you all the time  
>She got a booty like a Cadillac<br>But I can send you into overdrive, oh_

**_Tori & Cat_**_  
>You've been waiting for that (oh)<br>Step on up, swing your bat_

**_Tori_**_  
>See anybody could be bad to you<br>You need a good_

**_Tori & Cat_**_  
>Girl to blow your mind, yeah<em>

**_All three_**_**  
><strong>__Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)<br>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)<em>

**_Cat_**_  
>She might've let you hold her hand in school<br>But I'mma show you how to graduate (mmhmm)  
>No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk<br>Just come and show me what your momma gave oh babe_

**_Tori & Cat_**_  
>You've got a very big (shh)<br>Mouth but don't say a thing_

**_Cat_**_  
>See anybody could be good to you<br>You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

**_Tori & Cat _**_  
>Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)<br>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)<br>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)  
>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)<br>(There goes your heart, oh)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>(Seat of your car)  
>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)<br>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)_

**_Jade_**_**  
><strong>__(You know what girlfriends? Let me show you how to do it)  
>It's Myx moscato, it's frizz in a bottle<br>It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh  
>Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto<br>We dipping in the pot of blue fo' sure.  
>Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood<br>Get a ride in the engine that could go  
>Batman robbin' it, bang bang, cockin' it<br>Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
>It's me, Jessie, and Ari, if they test me, they sorry<br>Ride us up like a Harley then pull off in this Ferrari  
>If he hanging we banging, phone ranging, he slanging<br>It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing  
>B to the A to the N to the G to the uh<br>(B- b- b- b- b-bang bang)  
>B to the A to the N to the G to the hey<em>

**_Tori  
><em>**_See, anybody could be good to you  
>You need a bad girl to blow your mind (okay)<em>

**_Tori & Cat_**_  
>Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)<br>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
>(B-bang bang bang bang bang)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!) (Yeah, uhuh)<br>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>(There goes your heart)<br>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
>(Back of my car)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>(Let me take you there)<br>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)_

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>(All over you baby)_

**_Jade  
><em>**_Yo, I said bang, bang  
>Bang, b-bang, bang<br>Bang, bang, bang,  
>Bang, b-bang, bang<em>

**_Tori & Cat  
><em>**_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)<em>

They jumped around laughing and cheering.

"Ok, time for horror stories" Jade said as she grabbed her flashlight and turned the light off.

"Ok, I'll start, have you ever heard of the story The Ghost of the Forbidden Love Lake?" Jade started and the two shook their heads no.

"Ok, A long time ago in LA, one doctor lived an awesome life, he was happy with his job and his parents, until one day he fell in love with his neighbor's daughter and she loved him too, he went to propose to her one day, but the parents wouldn't except, but he and the girl agreed to still meet behind their parents' knowledge

One day, they agreed to meet in the lake late at night, that night her mom and dad decided to go to that lake, and once they saw those two together they killed the man, legend has it that till this day every December 20th he comes every year to her house to propose again, year after year after year" Jade told the story.

"Wait, today is December 20th" Cat said.

"That's right, and you know, they say the girls house was destroyed and this house you live in is where it was" Jade continued on.

_Knock, knock_ the door knocked and Cat screamed in terror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys, what'up, and I know I haven't updated a lot lately and I know I'm always making those damn excuses about school, but this time for real, I was under a serious pressure, I have my final exams coming up and I'm studying really hard because this year is really important and... whatever you don't want to hear this, heck most of you don't read the A/N, but I promise that after the tests I will update more often, I'll work on the stories, make them longer, but for now what do you think of this chapter?**


End file.
